happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
What Zit to You?
What Zit to You? is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Disco Bear gets hideous zits. Roles Starring *Disco Bear Featuring *Lumpy Appearances *Petunia *Giggles *Rip *Torn *Sniffles *Handy *The Mole *Hippy *Truffles Plot Disco Bear wakes up one morning and heads to the bathroom to view himself in the mirror. He cleans up his hair and brushes his teeth. Just when everything looks good, he notices a big red zit on his forehead. He screams and looks in his drawer for something to get rid of it. He finds a container of zit cream which is unfortunately empty, so he decides to handle the zit manually by bursting it. Disco Bear squeezes the zit and immediately feels pain, so he bites down on a comb. As he squeezes the zit harder, the pain grows more immense. Eventually, the zit bursts in a blood and pus explosion, but Disco Bear is relieved that his problem is gone. Taking a stroll on the sidewalk, Disco Bear listens to music on his headphones. He passes Hippy watering his garden, who screams in fright. Flaky then walks by Disco Bear and vomits behind a bush. Sniffles is seen lifting Handy up to repair a building, but when Disco Bear passes, he drops the rope in shock and causes Handy to fall into a bucket of nails. Disco Bear interrupts Giggles and Petunia's tea party and flirts with them. The girls laugh and Disco Bear is puzzled...until he sees his reflection in Giggles' mirror, revealing his face covered with dozens of zits. Disco Bear runs away as the citizens laugh at and snap pictures of him. Disco Bear is seen sobbing over his zit problem. He hears a camera snap and sees Truffles in the window with a camera. He closes the window curtains, then notices his phone book. He looks for a doctor's phone number and dials it. Later, Disco Bear walks to the clinic with a paper bag covering his head. He knocks on the door and Doctor Lumpy answers it. He asks his patient what the problem is, and after removing the paper bag, Lumpy throws up in it. Lumpy begins an operation on Disco Bear, who is taped to a chair, and looks for his tools. He pulls out a needle and starts popping the zits. More actions take place, each more painful and ridiculous than the last. Soon Lumpy nods and says it is almost over. He pulls out the last tool, a chainsaw, and causes Disco Bear to scream. Disco Bear wakes up and sees Lumpy standing in front of him. Disco Bear grabs a mirror and sees himself. He reacts in shock, seeing that he has been painted blue and his hair is now shaped like antlers. But he realizes his zits are gone and smiles. However, a zit appears on the side of Disco Bear's head. Lumpy pushes it in, but it comes out on the other side. After doing this several times, the zit causes Disco Bear's head to swell and burst in an explosion of blood and pus. Lumpy wipes himself off, only to discover a zit has appeared on his nose. Moral "Don't burst my boil!" Deaths #Disco Bear's head explodes from the zit. Injuries #Handy is impaled by numerous nails. #Disco Bear endures painful face surgery by Lumpy. Trivia *The Mole, seen with laughing Rip and Torn, ironically snaps a picture of Disco Bear. *Second time Disco Bear's bedroom and bathroom are seen, after Ipso Fatso. *Second time Disco Bear cries, after Easy Comb, Easy Go. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 21 Episodes